


I Hunger For You

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy loves pussy, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Some afternoon fun with Tim.





	I Hunger For You

The view from our lounge window was so beautiful. As I stood looking out over the ocean, I remembered how when Tim and I first got together, we'd drive out to our special spot to watch the sunset. Now we had this place, we didn't have to go anywhere. It was right on our doorstep. 

It was just past noon and I was enjoying the view while Tim was in the study and sorting some personal appearances with his agent. 

I heard the front door close. Tim must've been seeing his agent out. He entered the lounge and walked over to stand by me at the window, wrapping his arms around me. I turned to face him and he tilted up my chin, kissing me softly. 

Softly soon turned to passionately, his hands running through my hair as he pressed his lean body against my own. I could feel every taut line of him. His body felt so good next to mine. 

I slid my hands up under his shirt, feeling the muscle definition on his back as Tim's mouth left mine to drag kisses along my jawline, making me sigh, my eyes fluttering closed. He kissed down my neck, his beard making me groan as his caresses made my blood run hot, my pulse jumping in my neck. 

Tim pressed his tongue against the visible movement before sucking on it. My eyes rolled back in my head and I groaned loudly, my panties dampening. I could feel Tim's cock harden against my thigh. I wanted him so badly. 

Tim dragged his tongue up the length of my neck and he sucked my earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently. I thrust my hips towards him and Tim's hands gripped my ass hard as he let out a breath in my ear, before purring,

“Daddy wants to eat your pussy baby,”

I brought his head upto mine and plundered his mouth with my tongue. I gripped his curls, pulling slightly and Tim moaned into my mouth. He pulled back and lifted my foot to lean on the sill before falling to his knees. I felt his hands sliding up my thighs under my dress and he yanked down my panties. I looked down and saw his smirking face disappear under my dress as he licked a stripe up my slit, my head falling back against the window surround. Tim gripped my ass as he buried his face in my hot wet pussy, pulling me closer onto him. I cried out as his tongue licked inside me, curling and stiffening deliciously. 

I pulled my dress above his head, gripping Tim's hair for purchase as I began to pant, his talented tongue driving me wild with desire. Tim pressed light kisses against my lips before he circled my clit. I cried out with pleasure as he flicked it rapidly, his beard playing havoc with my swollen lips. My chest began to heave as I felt myself so close to the edge. 

“Daddy I need your tongue inside me,”

I groaned, panting loudly. Tim obliged and plunged his tongue inside my tingling pussy, fucking me hard and fast as he massaged my clit with the pad of his index finger. My moans rose to a crescendo at the double stimulation and my hips thrust towards Tim's face as I climaxed with a strangled groan. My knees buckled as I felt Tim licking up my juices and I gripped the sill for support. Tim stood up, his chin and beard glistening with the result of my orgasm. He smiled at me, taking my face in his hands as he kissed me breathless, the salty tang of my cum still lingering on his tongue.


End file.
